


Little Lily Riding Hood

by LadyLaviniya



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Awkwardness, Bad Puns, Dialogue Heavy, Dragons, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, Intrusive Thoughts, Kidnapping, Magic, Maleficent is best mom (fight me), Mild Language, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Panic, Parent Maleficent (Once Upon a Time), Protectiveness, Red Riding Hood Elements, Separation Anxiety, TFW YOU HIT PUBLISH BY MISTAKE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaviniya/pseuds/LadyLaviniya
Summary: Storybrooke is a very safe place for a little girl to pass through unscathed.In other words, Mom promised she wouldn’t have to go through puberty again.
Relationships: Lily | Lilith Page & Maleficent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. in which there is a lot of talking

**Author's Note:**

> I see a lot of cute de-aged Emma fics, but I think I’ve only seen one for Lily.
> 
> Best I just leave it at that.

She decided to lie in the backyard after dinner, amidst the weeds and overgrown grass, legs crossed and hands behind her head, staring at what seemed a starless sky. Mom came by and asked her what she was doing, if she could join her, and she closed her eyes and said...

Well, she doesn’t remember now. But whatever it was, she let the moment sink in before she laughed. Mom didn’t laugh. She sat with her, but she didn’t laugh.

“What?”

Mom shook her head.

“Nothing,” she said with a soft smile.

“Sure?”

“Mm-hm.”

“Alright.” And she closed her eyes again.

A breeze flew by, and her whole body stiffened.

“It’s just... I wish I’d gotten to raise you. That’s all.”

That was always the issue. Every time Mom looked at her, more and more she saw what she missed. And Lily would be lying if she didn’t think about it either. Probably not to the extent Mom had, but still.

“Isn’t there some kind of, like...” The words were out before she could stop them. “I dunno, a _youth potion_ , or a... magic dust-type _thing_ you could sprinkle on me to do that?”

Mom looked away.

“There _might_ be something...” she murmured before looking at her again, “If you’re willing to try—”

“Wouldn’t have brought it up if I wasn’t.” She sat up then, turning around as Mom was getting up. “Just promise me one thing.”

“Yes?”

“No puberty.”

Mom took a second to think. Lily didn’t like the smile she sported.

“What about _dragon_ puberty?”

“ _Hell_ no!”

And for the first time in a while, Mom laughed.

“I’m going to start researching and see what I can find. Don’t stay outside too late. It’s chilly, and I don’t want you catching a cold.”

Lily smiled softly. “Sure. Night.”

“Goodnight.”

Mom was quick about it. In the four hours since they had their conversation, she not only researched the spell and left _very_ meticulous notes about the dining room table, but she managed to find ingredients, substitutes, _and_ willing participants to test out her batches. She just needed one more thing from Lily to truly activate it for their use.

“Let me guess: my blood. Something-something Savior shit.”

“No.”

Well, _that_ was a genuine surprise.

“My hair. A tear. A scale.” Lily made a face. “Don’t tell me it’s pee.”

Mom stared at her.

“ _No_ ,” she sighed. “A memory.”

“Oh.”

Of course that’s what it was.

Mom beckoned her to her queen-sized bed, and Lily carefully crawled upon it, tucking her legs beneath her. It’d been a long while since she slept beside anyone. Platonically speaking. But she’d be lying if it didn’t make her feel a little safer knowing Mom was around.

Hell, maybe a little more loved, too.

“So, how does this work?” she asked, eyeing Mom and then the small bottle of what looked to her like fruit punch.

Mom set the bottle on the nightstand behind her. Gently, she took one of Lily’s hands and ran her warm thumb over cold fingers.

“If you’re having second thoughts,” Mom began, giving her hand a little squeeze, “now’s the time to tell me. I’ll understand.”

Lily shrugged. “I’m good. We’ve come this far, might as well go all the way. You know what they say: ‘it’s better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all.’”

Mom smiled. “That’s very true.”

And she pulled Lily into a tight hug. And she didn’t let go for a very long time.

It wasn’t because she was crying or anything.

“I loved you from the moment I knew you were coming,” she sniffled, “The thought of watching you grow, teaching you magic, or helping you grow your hoard—even just holding you in my arms was enough.” Pulling back, she hastily dabbed at her eyes and sniffled again. “I haven’t had much practice in being a mother... _at all_ , but I _promise_ you, Lily, I’ll do my best.”

Lily shook her head. “You don’t have to promise me anything. Just... be there, okay? Be around. Call me out for being a dumb shit when I’m being a dumb shit, but don’t do the thing where you threaten to leave me at the store or... I dunno, sell me to Rumpelstiltskin. You don’t have to be _the best_ , or even _good_ ; you just have to be _not bad_.” She nodded towards the nightstand. “So. The memory thing. How’s it work?”

As Mom let out a cleansing breath, she summoned the clear bottle with its red solution to the palm of her hand. When Lily reached for it, however, she pulled back.

“You said you didn’t want puberty, so I made adjustments, and now that isn’t up to me. All you need to do is think of a time when you felt truly happy. Once you have your moment, hold onto it. _Feel_ it with every part of you until the color changes. Then you drink it, and we’ll go to sleep.”

“That’s it?”

Mom nodded. “That’s it. Even the most fleeting of instances will do. However old you were in that moment will determine how old you will be now.”

Lily bit her lip. “Do you have a... Is there a range you want?”

“I’ll be more than happy with whatever you decide.”

Wow. No pressure.

Good thing she didn’t remember her toilet-training days.

Too bad she couldn’t remember being an actual baby.

Lily let her eyes wander the room. Pre-puberty. Pre-Emma. It was hard remembering a time Emma wasn’t the goddamn sun.

Was she _ever_ truly happy?

“Take all the time you need,” said Mom, placing the bottle in her hands, “I’ll be right back.”

And she slipped away, leaving the bathroom door ajar.

_Uncork the bottle and spill the spell._

Goddammit.

_Drop it onto the hardwood floor._

_Play catch and let it rain._

She squeezed her eyes shut.

_There are no good memories before Emma._

_You don’t deserve this at all, you fucking snake._

“Hey.” She waited until the faucet stopped, and Mom returned to sight. “Uh... does it _need_ to be happy?”

Mom closed the bedroom door.

“No, I suppose not,” she said, finally, with a sigh, “But it certainly couldn’t hurt. Do you have a preferred side of the bed?”

“Not really... You?”

“Not particularly.”

So Mom took the right side, and Lily the left. As she watched her pull back the covers and settle in for the night, armed with reading glasses and the bright screen of her phone, tap-tap-tapping away, Lily turned toward herself with a smile.

She could almost certainly picture a large black dragon, horns hanging over the headboard and tail sticking out from the foot of the bed, browsing social media and being completely captivated by the daily goings-on of the humans around her. Humans whose lives were so short compared to hers, yet so detailed. Maybe she was amassing a hoard of Twitter followers. It was just surreal enough for a laugh, yet here it was, happening right before her eyes.

If Mom knew she was laughing about her, she didn’t seem bothered.

Well. It was now or never.

Pulling the cork from the bottle with a tiny _pop_ , and bracing herself for something pungent, Lily gave the spell a whiff. “Huh.”

It smelled _exactly_ like fruit punch. But no way would it taste like it.

She should’ve asked, but it was probably better not to know.

_Trust Mom._

_Mom knows best._

_Well. She knows_ more, _at least._

But first, the memory.

She thought and thought. Her heart beat loud in her chest. Occasionally, Mom would chuckle and say something under her breath behind her. Eventually, the red punch turned to a citrus orange, and Mom beamed when she saw the change. Under her watch, Lily finished it in one tentative gulp. The bottle disappeared from her hand as soon as she set it down.

Lily shuddered. “It has a... very _mediciney_ aftertaste.”

Mom laughed. “Well, should we ever do this again, we can change how you ingest it—be a dear and turn off the lights, will you?—Drinking is honestly the easiest way, but we could try vitamins, food. I hear patches are... a thing.”

Lily gave a slight scoff as she crawled into bed. “Just get a needle and just _stab_ it into my arm.”

As far as she could tell, Mom didn’t react. Until finally, she whispered:

“I’d really rather not.”

How could she say goodnight after that?

Rolling onto her back, Lily closed her eyes. She let out a long sigh. Her foot jerked. She balled up a fist, digging her nails into the skin of her palm. Nothing felt like it was shrinking. She laid motionless for a while, wondering what she was going to see in the morning, what she would remember. _If_ she would. Was that why Mom wanted her to think happy thoughts? To give her some influence?

Beside her, Mom shifted like she was sitting up. Lily’s heart beat faster and louder when she felt the covers being pulled from her chest to her chin.

_Don’t open your eyes._

_Don’t do it._

_Don’t_ fucking _do it._

And warm lips planted a slow, tender kiss upon her brow.

“Sweet dreams, dearest,” Mom murmured, “My beautiful Lilith. I’ll keep you safe this time. _No one_ is _ever_ going to take you away from me again.”


	2. in which the plot stalls a bit (oop)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like my character moments, what can I say?
> 
>  _I care because the show didn’t_.

Maleficent couldn’t help but smile when small arms wrapped themselves around her waist, followed by a tiny chin pressing against her front while nimble fingers gripped tight the back of her blouse. As she pushed closed the cupboard door and looked down upon Lily’s sweet face, with her lopsided grin, cute button nose, and bright eyes constantly sparkling with a zest for life, her own smile grew.

“Do I know you?”

Lily giggled. “Mommy, do we have any errands to do today? I’m tired of doin’ stuff just ‘round the house.”

“ _Really_. I thought you did a very good job folding laundry last night. And drying the dishes just now without dropping a single one.”

“Yea _aah_ , but that’s _kid stuff_ ,” Lily complained, leaning into her, “Anyone can do those things!”

“Hmmm...”

She lifted Lily with ease and set her upon the clean kitchen counter. Truth be told, she wasn’t sure how much Lily remembered of her adult life, but it was statements like these which made her suspect. Smoothing down a few stubborn strands of hair from Lily’s eyes, and minding the little face staring back at her with the utmost solemnity, Maleficent leaned forward and touched their foreheads together. Lily’s eyes crinkled with a smile.

“There _is_ one errand, actually,” she whispered as she pulled back, “There’s a book I’ve been meaning to let Regina borrow, but I _just_ keep forgetting to bring it to her. I need someone with a _very_ good memory to come along with me... what do you say? Would you like to visit her today?”

Lily searched the ceiling for an answer, heels of her feet hitting the bottom drawers as she swung her legs. Then, nodding her head, she asked, “Can I go by myself?”

Maleficent blinked.

“You... want to go by yourself?”

Lily nodded again.

“ _May_ I, Mommy? Please?” she asked after a thoughtful pause. Leaning forth with her arms outstretched, prompting Maleficent to hold her, Lily cupped her mother’s face in her small hands and brought their foreheads together once more. “Don’t be frightened, Mommy. It’ll be okay. I’ll be so fast, you won’t even know I’m gone.”

Maleficent pressed Lily to her in a tight embrace. She tried in vain to blink away the tears pricking at her eyes as Lily rubbed and patted her back to comfort her. Even at the tender age of six, her child was already so independent. She kissed her and cradled her head and counted to three before placing her back on the cold tile floor. For Lily’s sake, Maleficent put on a smile.

“Let’s get you ready for your journey, sweetheart.”

It was worth seeing the pure _joy_ on Lily’s face before she bolted from the kitchen to pick what she was going to wear for the day.

Day three was off to a nice start.

She followed Lily upstairs, conjuring the spellbook Regina was to receive, a black messenger bag fit for a child, and a lavender cloak as she neared Lily’s bedroom. And although she was proud of Lily for putting together a decent outfit consisting of a blue shirt, yellow socks, and purple overalls, Maleficent found herself a little _annoyed_ that Lily’s pajamas were, once again, thrown on the floor.

“Where do our pajamas go, Lily?” she asked.

Lily _rolled her eyes_ and tossed them on her bed, dusting her hands off for good measure.

“Thank you, dear,” nodded Maleficent, “I think you did a fine job getting dressed today.” She took a seat towards the head of the bed while Lily tossed her pajamas a second time so she could sit next to her.

“What’s that book about?” Lily asked, touching the spine of the spellbook, “It looks real old.”

“It’s called a grimoire. Can you say that? Grimoire?”

“Uh-huh!” Lily nodded. “Watch! Grim—” she furrowed her brow. “...war?”

Maleficent chuckled. “Very good!“ She ran her hand over the intricate cover. “A grimoire is just a fancy way of saying spellbook.” She eyed Lily carefully. “Do you know what a spellbook is?” Lily nodded. “What is it?”

“You use it to _spell_ things with. _Duh_.” When Maleficent didn’t respond right away, Lily added, “Are you giving Regina homework, Mommy?”

Maleficent stared at her. It was almost baffling Lily didn’t seem to understand her own brilliance. Innocence at its finest. She broke into a smile.

“As a matter of fact, I am! I _was_ her teacher once upon a time, and this book is _very_ overdue.”

“ _Oooooh_... that’s gonna suck...” Lily mumbled before looking up again, eyes wide. “You gonna make her mem’rize the whole thing? Every single word?”

Maleficent pretended to mull it over. “Should I? It _is_ a _very_ old book, after all. So old, many of the words in it aren’t found anywhere else.” Lily’s eyes got even bigger, and Maleficent laughed. “I’ll let you think it over. Come, let’s finish getting you ready.”

She placed the spellbook in the little messenger bag and the strap of the bag upon the shoulder of Lily’s dominant hand. While Lily wiggled her hips and played with the new weight, Maleficent looked between her daughter and the lavender cloak. Now that they were so close to being done, it didn’t seem like enough. Velvet cloth imbued with even the most powerful magic _was not enough_ to protect her daughter from the world at large.

And it seemed very strange now she ever thought it would be.

Reaching a hand behind her back, Maleficent summoned Lily’s old flip phone, a remnant of the life she had before. It didn’t have much use these days, but Lily held onto it anyway. Sentimentality, Maleficent supposed. Running her thumb over the little screen, Maleficent hid away all but three people from the contacts list before presenting it to Lily.

“Dear, do you know how to use a cellph—Lily, are you listening?”

Lily stopped spinning about and stumbled towards her, head lolling from side to side as she tried to regain her balance. “Yeap. I—I know how to use a phone. It’s easy.”

“Good.” When she deemed her daughter fit to stand properly, Maleficent tucked the modified phone into the front pocket of Lily’s overalls. “Make sure not to lose this, okay? It has my number, Regina’s, and Emma’s. If you run into trouble, you call one of us and we’ll come help you. Or if you just miss me. That’s all right too.

“Now, this...” she added, holding up the lavender cloak, “is a magical cloak I’ve made just for you. Do you remember what I said about the little dragon?”

“That she’s my friend, and if I get upset and you’re not there, or someone wants to hurt me bad, the little dragon will wake up from her nap and come and protect me.” Lily stood still and let Maleficent fasten the clasp and tweak a couple of things before pulling the hood over her head. “But Mommy, how will she know if I’m in trouble if she’s sleeping?”

“Excellent question,” said Maleficent, “That’s where the magic comes in. If you find yourself in danger and you can’t call for help, all you have to do is take this off—” she touched the clasp, “and the little dragon will wake up from her nap to come and rescue you.”

“But how will she _find_ me?”

“Oh, she’ll know.”

“She just _knows_? Just like that?”

“Just like that. Even the little dragons of the world are still very dangerous, so do _not_ go crying wolf, okay? Are we clear?”

Lily nodded solemnly. “Pinky promise.”

And she wrapped her pinky around Maleficent’s, who marveled at how small Lily’s finger was compared to her own.

She couldn’t resist pulling Lily in for another hug, as was her habit for the last couple of days, and she thanked her lucky stars every time Lily returned her affections wholeheartedly. She had barely moved her hand to cradle Lily’s head over her hood when Lily gave a groan of discomfort and jerked away. Within seconds, she plucked her old phone from her front pocket and tossed it onto the bed before coming back to finish the cuddle, much to Maleficent’s relief.

“Mom?”

“Lily?”

“You made this cloak for me, right?”

“ _Just_ for you. Do you like it? I could change the color if you want,” she added quickly.

Lily pulled back, fiddling a bit with the position of her hood to keep it on her head. “It’s real warm. It’s like getting a hug from you even when you’re not near me.”

Maleficent smiled. Her heart eased. “It is?”

Lily nodded. “Mom, don’t worry _too_ much, okay? You’ll get wrinkles. _I_ know I’m gonna be fine, so _you_ should know I’m gonna be fine.”

“Well, I _am_ your mother. It’s my job to worry about my baby, no matter how old you are.”

“Even when I’m as old as the grimoire?”

Maleficent laughed.

“Yes, my love. Even then.”

And she scooped up her little darling and blew kisses on her cheeks until Lily wiggled out of her grasp and ran out of the room giggling like the Cheshire Cat on catnip.


	3. every story is a oneshot if you’re not a little bitch

The walk from the house to the edge of the forest was not a straight dirt road. It was filled with tall trees, rocks aplenty, and little creatures crawling under the earth. Armed with her phone, her cloak, and her mission, six-year-old Lily took her first steps into the great unknown.

To get to the queen’s castle, she would have to go through the wood, cross the town, and climb over a mountainous hill to the biggest house on Mifflin Street.

She kissed Mom on the cheek and gave her one more hug as she got her shoes on. Mom pulled up the hood of her cloak, gave her one final kiss for the fourth (fifth?) time, walked her to the fence, and slowly let go of her hand.

Lily counted a hundred steps before she looked back. Mom was on the phone, but still watching her; she waved. For Mom’s sake, Lily put on a smile. She waved back.

Then, she turned back around and took a shaky breath.

Little Red Riding Hood didn’t have a fear of the dark.

_Little girl, little girl..._

_Come closer, little girl..._

And then there was that voice again. Sometimes it whispered bad things for her to do, like throwing the scissors, or hiding Mom’s papers, or even just not answering when Mom called her. Sometimes it was just saying mean and untrue things. Most of the time, she was able to ignore it.

_Let the darkness consume your soul._

Mom said she had thoughts like those sometimes, intrusive ones, and that they happened to even the best of people. She even gave hers a name just so she could tell them to shut up and leave her alone. So Lily did too.

“ _Fuck_ _off_ , Chernabog,” she mumbled.

And she continued on her way.

The town was way brighter than the forest, and Lily breathed a huge sigh of relief. She walked down Main Street with her head held high and her steps light, even smiling to a few people she happened to pass.

_Let’s cross the street now._

The street was completely empty of anyone and anything, so she did.

Well. Until a siren went off _right behind her_.

A tall woman with long blonde hair and a red leather jacket stepped out of the police car. Clutching the strap of her bag, Lily stared at her as she approached.

“Hey, _kid_ ,” said the woman, a hand on her hip, “Rule number one is to _always_ look both ways before crossing the street. Even if there aren’t any cars, there could be one coming.” She knelt down to Lily’s level and looked her over, smiling a little. “You’re lucky that pretty cloak of yours makes you hard to miss.”

Lily smiled shyly. This woman had very pretty eyes. Almost as nice as Mom’s.

“Look, sorry for scaring you, yeah? I just didn’t want you to get hurt. As Sheriff, it’s my job to keep the town, and the people in it, safe.” She held out her hand for a handshake. “I’m Emma. Got a name I can call you, or should I just stick to _kid_?”

Lily bit her lip. She wasn’t supposed to talk to strangers, even if they talked to her first, but this was different. _Emma_ was different somehow. Not just because she was a sheriff. There was something about her that made Lily feel calm and peaceful.

Normal.

Sucking down a breath, Lily offered Emma her hand, showing off her birthmark front and center. And then she said:

“I live just over there—” and she pointed in the direction of her home in the woods with her other hand, “And right now, I’m off to see the Queen.”

Emma’s mouth fell open once she saw Lily’s wrist, so her handshake wasn’t her best.

“Lily...” she murmured. Then she looked in the direction Lily pointed, and for a second, she seemed afraid. But just for a second. Turning to Lily again, she added, even more quietly, “She really did it... didn’t she.”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Lily asked, furrowing her brow, “Who’s she, and what did she do?”

But Emma just smiled and stood tall. “Nothing; don’t worry about it.” Then, folding her arms across her chest, she asked, “So, going to see Regina, huh? I could give you a lift if you want.”

Lily shook her head. “No, thank you. Mom said I can go by myself. I’m delivering a grimoire. It’s in my bag, under my cloak.”

“Wait, you’re delivering a _what_?”

“A grimoire?” Lily rolled her eyes when Emma continued to just... stare at her. “You know, a _spellbook_?”

“ _Ohhhh_ , right. Right...” Emma said, nodding slowly, “Alright then. You’re free to go. But I’m going to watch you cross that street, okay? If your mom finds out you almost died on my watch, she’s going to kill me. Then you. Then me again.”

As Emma walked back to the police car, Lily’s stomach fluttered with a dull ache of unease. She clutched the strap of her bag again, and swallowed.

“Why would she do that?”

Emma gave her a smile as she opened the car door. “Your mom’s a witch. So be nice to her.”

So Lily looked both ways _twice_ before crossing. And when she looked back at where Emma was parked, Emma waved at her before turning the corner and driving away.

_Finally, she’s gone._

_Who does she think she is, calling Mom a witch?_

_She barely knows her._

For once, Chernabog had a good point.

_Emma barely even believes in magic._

_She doesn’t know what she’s talking about._

“Maybe she’s a muggle...” Lily mumbled.

_Or maybe Mom’s a fairy._

_There are more good fairies than there are good witches._

_It’s on TV._

“Fairies are nice. But I like witches too. And wizards too, like Harry Potter.”

And she continued on her way.

When she made it to the local diner, Lily stopped. The little bell hanging over the door jingled an invitation as customers came and went. She could almost smell the food finishing up in the kitchen. It seemed like a cozy little spot for a bite. Although she liked helping Mom cook, maybe they could also eat out once in a while.

“Whoa, _hel-lo_!” came a woman’s voice beside her, “And what’s in _your_ basket today?”

Leaning over the dark green fence was a very pretty woman with red streaks in her dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a playful, teasing smirk. Then, tilting her head back towards the sky, she gave the air a great big sniff and hopped over the fence.

“Wolf!” Lily cried quietly, and the woman’s smile became even more mischievous.

“Heh heh, you _bet_ I am!” said the woman, holding up her hands as if they were claws, “And if you don’t find someplace to hide—and quick—I’m gonna eat you up!”

A couple of streets over, far enough away she couldn’t actively hear any of the conversations taking place, Maleficent watched Lily’s interactions ensconced in the alley between Tit Tot Tats and Game of Thorns. It took all her strength not to do _something_ when Lily tried to cross the street with no regard for traffic; thank the _gods_ for Emma.

As Lily approached Granny’s Diner, Maleficent stepped out of her hiding spot, intent on shadowing her farther along.

She started when someone grabbed her by the elbow.

“Well, if it isn’t little Spitfire!” came the familiar, accented voice, “And what _mischief_ are you making today, hmm?”

Loath though she was to take her eyes off Lily, Maleficent met the knowing gaze of Baba Yaga, whose long bony fingers tightened on her arm like the talons of an owl on its favorite branch. She was of short stature, barely taller than Lily was now, with aged skin marked by endless liver spots and long white hair tucked beneath a well-worn headscarf. Despite her frail appearance, she was sprightly.

Some may even call her _aggressive_.

“You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that, Babusya,” chided Maleficent, gaze flickering between the old wrinkled face before her and the light cloak threatening to disappear in the corner of her eye. “I didn’t even know Regina’s curse swept you up.”

Baba Yaga gave a hearty cackle.

“Oh, I let happen. Is good for hut. _Very_ messy, though, _mmh_!” she added with a look of disgust, shaking her head for good measure, “Do not recommend more than once in lifetime.”

Maleficent nodded politely. Unable to suppress the urge to sigh, she settled for doing so as calmly as she could get away with. “I bet.”

“Do you know how long I sit in forest, waiting to _surprise_ you, Spitfire?” the old woman continued, “Imagine _my_ surprise when curse became broken and they tell me, ‘Oh, her? _She’s dead_.’ I thought, _‘No_! Not little Spitfire! She’s hothead, but she’s clever, powerful witch! Taught her myself!’ I thought, ‘There’s no way—’”

“Oh my gods...”

Lily had vanished.

“Oh no. No, no, no, _no_...!”

Maleficent clutched at her chest, heart racing and pounding in her ears like a war drum.

Her breaths grew short and heavy.

There was a slight _tingling_ about her head and face.

And her arms.

 _And_ her legs.

A _numbness_.

Dying was hardly half so frightening. This was worse. There was no burning from the inside out, only burrowing forth inwards and inwards and _inwards_ until there was nowhere left. But still it went on. And on.

And _on_.

Swallowing was difficult, but she forced herself to try. And she tried again to follow behind where she knew Lily had been only _seconds_ before. But _still_ Baba Yaga refused to release her.

“Babusya, please, I must—I _need_ to find my daughter. Let me go.”

“Oh!” cried Baba Yaga, though she did not let up, “You have little mooshkas now, do you?”

“I don’t have time to—”

“What is her name?”

“Babusya, _please_...”

“ _What. Is. Her. Name?_ ”

Frustrated and overwhelmed, Maleficent fell back against the old brick building of Tit Tot Tats. Gripping the hem of her coat sleeve on the arm not held hostage by an old bat, she furiously wiped her eyes while a strangled sob escaped her throat.

“Her name is Lilith,” she whispered, glaring up at Baba Yaga. “Lily. And I’ll be _damned_ if she gets stolen from me again, so _let me go_ , Babusya, I am _begging_ you.”

Baba Yaga’s face softened. “She is your Vasya?”

Maleficent nodded.

“ _Moy angelochek._ ”

Her arm fell to her side, and Maleficent sighed, relieved. Though she still felt uneasy, she took the moment to gather her bearings and dusted herself off. Baba Yaga nodded in the direction of Granny’s.

“There she is.”

And when Maleficent looked again, there was Lily, a cookie in her mouth, cheerfully waving goodbye to Ruby. A new set of tears stung in her eyes.

“Heed this old woman’s advice _one_ time,” whispered Baba Yaga directly in her ear, “Do not hold her too _tight_ , _Malefisenta_. Save yourself the anguish. Let her _live_.”

“Babusya...”

But all that remained of their encounter was a voice in the wind—

“ _Come visit me soon_...”


End file.
